Å Life Jump: Best Foot Forward
by Stuffed Watermelon
Summary: What happened to the elders when they were left behind before The Great Journey? The elders are having a hard time, and two strangers, Leaf and Snow appeared. Leaf demanded to start a new clan, and she will be the leader, while Snow seemed strangely familiar. We all know that only cats with clan blood can lead a clan, but why did Speckletail agree to help? Has she lost her mind?
1. Snow's and Leaf's Arrival (Help?)

**Basically, the summary tells it all. It will be a fanfiction with many chapters. Let me add another rule to the warrior code - only cats with clan blood running in their veins can become a _clan_ leader, unless the clan cats with non-clan blood have proved themselves.****The elders staying behind will be Loudbelly, Shadepelt, Speckletail and Frostfur, although I am not sure if there is more elders staying behind. If you go and search about Speckletail and the other elders which are staying behind, wikipedia had stated that they all died from starvation, but in this fanfiction, they will not, although some might. Sit back and enjoy the story! I will try and update as fast as I can!**

**-Stuffed Watermelon**

* * *

Chapter 1

"No, Firestar, the elders and I have decided not to follow you. The journey will be long and hard, we are not sure if our old bones can take it," Speckletail rasped to the ginger tom nearby.

Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight crowded around their leader, worries covering their faces.

"There will be cats from all clans to help and protect you all. We will ensure that the elders will not starve, although there will be little food, but I am sure they will be enough to feed you all," Firestar persuaded, but the elder just shook her head.

"Time is running out. I guess the elders' final decision is not joining you. I am so sorry Firestar, but the elders will just burden you all, and every food should go to the warriors, queens and kits. They are more important; protecting the clans; forming the new generations; being the next pillars of the clans. I promise the elders will take care of themselves," Speckletail tried to sound cheerful, but regret was still shown through her every word.

"If that is the case, we will be going. StarClan will not approve that we leave you all behind, and if you all did not take care of yourselves, all the clan cats will become sinners," Firestar sighed, taking a step behind and bowed.

"I will miss you Firestar, I hope we will meet again. I remembered the times when me and the other elders of ThunderClan did not agree to you becoming the deputy, eventually the leader, but I guess we all are wrong. ThunderClan will thrive under your leadership," Speckletail let out a forced purr.

Firestar smiled weakly, and led the cats away from Sunningrocks.

"May StarClan be with you all!" The elders chorused.

Crowpaw, who was at the end of the traveling group, turned to the elders and whispered, "May StarClan be you all too."

"I am sure they will, youngster. I am so proud of you. Love does not fade easily, Feathertail is still alive in your heart," Speckletail placed her tail on the black tom's shoulder, hoping to ease away his agony of losing his love.

"You will find a better she-cat," Speckletail promised.

"I am sure I will not. Feathertail is always my precious love. I guess I will need to go now. Goodbye," Crowpaw bided his farewell, and rushed to keep up with the pacing of his clan mates.

"The warriors are gone, we have to survive on our own now." Speckletail mewed solemnly.

"How? Without the warriors to protect us, we will soon be captured by the twolegs!" Frostfur replied with a tinge of fear. "Furthermore, they are destroying the forest, where will we find food to fill our bellies?"

"StarClan would have a way planned out for us," Speckletail mewed with determination.

_When there is a will, there is a way._

* * *

::Elders That Are Left Behind::

- Speckletail (Pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a small nip at her left ear)

- Frostfur (Pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes and sleek, soft fur)

- Loudbelly (Dark brown tom with light blue eyes and a torn ear)

- Shadepelt (Very dark gray she-cat with emerald green eyes)

* * *

"Loudbelly! You can Frostfur can try and find some crowfood in the Carrionplace." Speckletail ordered, as the two elders stumbled out of their shelter.

Life was not good for the elders, and prey was hiding well under the snow. Yes, leaf-bare had arrived, and it had been harsh on the elders. Since the elders are all frail and weak, they can on depend on Speckletail, the healthiest, to lead them. Speckletail figured out that there will always be crowfood left behind in the Carrionplace, and she had been commanding elders to venture for food there. The Carrionplace was their only food source.

"Shadepelt," Speckletail murmured to the coughing elder next to her.

"Stay away from me!" Shadepelt growled and broke into a coughing fit again. "I don't want you to have Greencough!"

"Sooner or later, I will die too." Speckletail snorted and laid down beside the dark gray she-cat.

"No you will not, you have to live,"Shadepelt gazed at Speckletail warmly.

"Maybe," Speckletail ended the conversation with her steady breathing, and soft snoring.

* * *

"Speckletail!" Frostfur call made the pale tabby she-cat blink her eyes.

A scent, a familiar scent, entered Speckletail's nose, and Speckletail's gaze stopped at an unfamiliar tom standing behind Frostfur.

"This tom," Frostfur twitched her tail. "He, introduced himself as Snow."

Speckletail flinched at the unknown tom's name. She had remembered her son, Snowkit. He was so young when he was captured by the terrible hawk. If she had watched over little Snowkit, he would not have died.

"And, he volunteered to care for us." Frostfur continued, twitching her whiskers happily.

Shadepelt cheered and murmured to Loudbelly, the two occasionally cast grateful glances at the stranger.

"Here is a mouse, as a present for the elders," Snow chuckled and dipped his head, revealing a plump mouse hidden behind him.

Frostfur, Loudbelly and Shadepelt instantly jumped at the mouse, tearing it apart.

Speckletail's stomach rumbled.

"Come and join us, Speckletail! Your stomach is rumbling!" Loudbelly beckoned with his tail.

"At least my stomach does not rumble as loud as yours, _Loudbelly_." Speckletail retorted, and turned her attention back to Snow.

"I don't believe any cat will offer to take care of us. You are Snow, right? What is your motive?" Speckletail spat, suspicions clouding her amber eyes.

"Speckletail! Don't be so mean to our visitor!" Shadepelt nudged Speckletail.

"Go back and eat, Shadepelt. You need more energy to recover." Speckletail instructed the dark gray she-cat.

"As long as you let Snow take care of us," Shadepelt laughed, and leapt into her nest.

"How could any cat sleep in a nest made up of dirty moss and rotting leaves?" Snow seemed horrified and he ran out into the wild. "Is life here that hard?"

"See? He is afraid. Give your hopes up, Shadepelt, he will not be so kind to help us." Speckletail frowned.

"I think you are wrong, look," Shadepelt pointed to the running white figure.

Speckletail spun around, only to see Snow grabbing clean moss and fresh leaves.

"Where did you get them?" Shadepelt asked, delighted.

As if Snow did not hear the elder, he stalked away, and began setting up new nests for the elders.

"A rude furball," Speckletail stormed off.

"Speckle... Speckletail?" Snow chased after the pale tabby she-cat.

Speckletail stopped.

There was another cat.

"This is my friend, Leaf." Snow introduced a mottled brown she-cat to the elders.

"And these are her, or rather our kits." There was three bundles of fur, one tortoiseshell, another silver and white, the last was black with white paws and chest.

"Speckletail, I am sorry to disturb you, but you are from one of the clans right?" Leaf inquired, nursing her three kits.

"Yes, so?" Speckletail came face to face with the she-cat.

"We have heard of the clans, and we want to start a new clan ourselves." Leaf mustered up her courage.

"Here, where no trees are left? The twolegs have destroyed my home! And what rights do you have to start a clan? You don't even have clan blood running in your veins!" Speckletail yowled. Loudbelly, Shadepelt and Frostfur nodded in unison.

"A clan leader must have clan blood," Frostfur mewed. "Don't even think of being a leader if you only have rogue or loner blood in you!"

"I might not have clan blood, but I have what it takes to become a leader. I will find a better place." Leaf stood up, and shushed her mewling kits.

"That's not enough," Speckletail snickered.

"Snow and the kits do have clan blood!" Leaf replied. "Poor Snow, if he was not deaf, I would have let him become a leader."

"He is... deaf?" Speckletail stood rigid.

"Yes, and don't you dare to insult him!" Leaf padded and stood in front of her mate.

"I will not." Speckletail changed her tone. "I will help, I promise."

Frostfur, Shadepelt and Loudbelly just sat there, looking at Speckletail disbelievingly.

"Has she lost her mind?" Loudbelly asked Frostfur.

* * *

**Here is chapter one! Can you all guess who Snow is? I think the answer is quite obvious! If you all want, you can submit the names of Leaf's three kits through your reviews. Please remember to R&R!**

**Questions For Fun.**

**- I am Hollyflower's daughter's mate's mother. Who am I?**

**- We are Raggedstar's mother's daughter's brothers. Who are we?**

**You can check google for them... I check Wikipedia to come up with these questions. Hehe! :p**


	2. Terrible Past (Snow's Feelings)

**Do you all know what? You all are awesome! Fifteen minutes after this was published, there was a reader who reviewed! Swyfte even followed this! Swyfte's The Poison And The Pure is really a good fanfiction, I wish Sablefrost will have kits with Strongclaw... I'm glad that you all liked A Life Jump: An Elder's Tale. :) I will try to update this faster!**

**Information On The Title**

**Q: Why is the series name 'A Life Jump'?  
A: Because each step Speckletail made will be very important?**

**In this chapter, Leaf's kits will appear. Yeah! Let us read this and review!**

**Disclaimer again! Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter, not to a fruit named Watermelon.**

**-Stuffed Watermelon**

* * *

"Are you going to name the kits?" Speckletail asked, with care filling her amber eyes.

"Of course! I have thought of good names for them! This black and white tom will be named Hope, as hope often appears in the darkest times, like a bright light. This silver and white she-kit looks like Snow, I guess Ice will be nice. This tortoiseshell she-kit... Speckletail, would you like to name her?" Leaf gazed at the elder.

"Yes! The tortoiseshell she-kit can be Bright," Speckletail mewed. _After Brightheart._

"But Leaf, shouldn't Snow name one too? After all, the kits are his." Speckletail looked strangely at Leaf.

"He's deaf, Speckletail, he will not know how to name a kit anyway," Leaf replied, before padding away. "I am going to out to hunt!"

"Leaf?" Snow whispered nearby.

Leaf stopped and turned around.

"Moss." Snow prodded the tortoiseshell she-kit.

"Alright, Moss it shall be. Sorry Speckletail, but Snow wants that name." Leaf dipped her head apologetically at the pale tabby she-cat.

"Never mind that," Speckletail ran towards Leaf. "I will join your hunt!"

"Great! We can discuss about our new clan on the way..." Leaf's voice trailed behind.

Snow looked at the two departing she-cats, with regret in his blue eyes.

* * *

"Quiet!" Speckletail signaled to Leaf.

Twolegs were gathering at the only piece of forest left. The yellow monsters were sleeping nearby. Speckletail padded as softly as possible past the twolegs, to a stretch of meadow that the twolegs did not destroy.

"Here!" Leaf mumbled to herself. A fat brown mouse were eating nuts nearby. Leaf licked her lips, and crept towards the mouse stealthily. When Leaf was a whisker away from her prey, she pounced with great strength. With tail high in the air and a satisfied purr, Leaf placed a paw on the mouse. The mouse struggled under Leaf's claws. Leaf lowered her head, and let the mouse had a glimpse of her sharp fangs before they pierced through its skin. Before long, the mouse went limp.

Leaf was just about to taste her prey when Speckletail appeared from behind a bush.

"Leaf! I told you that warriors are not supposed to eat their prey when they are on a hunting patrol! They are supposed to bring the prey back to camp and feed it to the elders first!" Speckletail scolded gently.

Reluctantly, Leaf replied, "Fine."

The pair padded back to camp with two mice and a blackbird.

* * *

"Good job!" Loudbelly praised Leaf. "Speckletail must have taught you well!"

"Well, I just caught a mouse, the credit belongs to Speckletail! And, the mouse I caught was like deaf, it did not hear me, although I made so much noise. I am not as good as you think." Leaf seemed embarrassed at the praise.

The red round sun settled itself shined a mountain, and before long, stay appeared in the dark blue sky. Speckletail yawned, and stretched her stiff legs and paws.

"Let's rest," Speckletail padded next to Shadepelt and snuggled close to her. Snow too, closed his eyes.

* * *

Snow sat on the soft, wet grass. He shifted his paws uneasily; the water dampening his fur did not feel good. The white tom looked around, but there was only mist in his sight.

"Snowkit... Don't be afraid, they will come soon..." Snow spun around, but no cat was there. "Snowkit... I will always be there for you..."

_'Did I hear that?' _Snow thought, surprised.

A scene unfolded in front of Snow.

There was a younger version of Speckletail. A pure white kit rolled at her tail not far away. Speckletail seemed desperate and kept scolding the little kit. However, the kit continued batting Speckletail's tail with his small paws. Speckletail got up, irritated and disgusted at the kit's failure, and uselessness. She went to a fresh-kill pile nearby. But within minutes, cats crowded Speckletail and Speckletail seemed terrified and yowling loudly at the pure white kit.

A brown figure appeared in the sky. It was a hawk, a big fierce hawk, ready to devour any kit it sees.

The hawk bore an evil gleam in its eyes as it flapped nearer and nearer to the kit. The kit continued playing with his moss ball, oblivious to the danger it is facing.

Snow watched in terror. _'No! The kit! The kit!' _Snow wailed in his heart.

He badly wanted to pounce of the hawk and save the kit, but he just could not move his paws. His paws are like rooted to the ground, he could only stand there, mouth opened.

Snow can only watch the hawk stretch his talons, and grab the little kit by his scruff away. Snow blamed himself, he shook his head wildly. 'It's all my fault! I should stop the hawk! This must be a dream! Wake up now!'

Snow blinked his eyes frantically, he leapt to his paws. Shadepelt smelt the fear scent radiating from Snow, and she looked at Snow, worried.

"Anything wrong? Oh yes, you are deaf," Shadepelt laughed at her own stupidity.

'_That kit, that kit looks familiar...' _Snow thought.

* * *

**[Flashback] Snow's POV**

Pain filled me, and I badly want to yell. I wish Mother was beside me, protecting me like she always had. But this time it was different, I could feel my heart going to stop, and my flesh being eaten by the merciless hawk. Although I had never open my mouth, I do know what is dangerous: Eagles, hawks, deathberries etc.

Suddenly, another brown figure appeared in the blue sky, and the two hawks came face to face with each other.

Unexpectedly, the hawk loosened his tight and the two began fighting each other, maybe for territory, or food... Never mind that, I was so afraid to look down, perhaps I would rather be eaten by a hawk than to be dropped down to earth from as high as StarClan.

When I touched the ground, I could feel nothing, no pain, no misery, no fright, no fear... Absolute nothing.

Later, a tongue kept licking me, and I stretched my white paws. "It was just a bad dream, Mother is still there..."

_Blink. Horror_.

There was a cat, a fierce cat glaring at me. I shivered uncontrollably. _Where is Mother?_

Another brown and white she-cat padded to the fierce tom and her mouth moved.

After awhile, the tom relaxed and stalked away.

A dark brown kit and his tortoiseshell sister will always play with me, though they find me no fun. I could not understand what they were playing or talking about! I guess all cats feel the same way as me when they are just three moons old, maybe if I eat more I will grow and hear the voices of others.

The dark brown kit and his sister are my only friends, the other kits did not want to play with me, I know I am not good with games, especially when you do not even know the rules, or what game are you playing.

The little she-kit is Leaf, while the tom is named Bone, as he liked to bite a bone as if he is a dog. Strange, because he is a cat.

When we grow up, my other 'siblings', Furze, a fluffy tortoiseshell tom, Cloud, a fat silver and white tom, Hazel, a brown tabby she-kit and Berry, a blue-gray she-kit and Mouse, a striped brown tabby, all left, in search of their future. Bone was gone too, my foster mother, Bounce, told us that a few big bad cats had taken him away, but I don't really understand why. Leaf and I never separated, I needed her by my side.

I know that I am selfish, but I thought I was Leaf's best friend, and Leaf will always be with me, but that change. When we met Speckletail, Leaf was very close to the elder now.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Leaf is always ambitious, wanting to start a clan. She really loved Snow.**

**Snow is sensitive and tends to think of his best friend as his 'belonging'.**

**Speckletail is kind but occasionally grumpy, follows the warrior code strictly, but breaks it for her kin.**

**Shadepelt hates others mentioning Mudfur's death, and she is a bit paranoid sometimes.**

**Loudbelly is out-going and fights well. However, sometimes he says ridiculous things.**

**Bone, Snow's brother, is actually Bone from BloodClan. In this fanfiction, he is not dead, killed by a group of apprentices (which I find very strange).**

**Furze, Snow's brother, became a kittypet, enjoying his carefree life. He does not have his name changed. **

**Cloud, Snow's brother, went as far as the mountains and earned his tribal name, Cloud Of Burning Sun. The tribe gladly accepted him, since they are in need of new members. **

**Hazel, Snow's sister, went to join BloodClan, she refused to have her name changed. Fights well. Her heart is not yet as hard as stone, but she needs to behave evil in front of her 'clan mates'.**

**Berry, Snow's sister went to join BloodClan. She refused to have her name changed too. Excellent hunter. Easily jealous. Values kinships. Strongly agree in 'Blood is thicker than water'.**

**Mouse, Snow's brother, went to become a loner, name is still the same. Now lives with Barney and Ravenpaw in the barn. (Barney is getting very old.)**

***Hint* There is a reason why I mentioned these characters. *Hint***

* * *

**Umm... Mind if I ask for some OCs? I need some for the new clan. :) Do state their pelt colours, and don't forget their gender! You can write about their history or personalities too if you want! Here is a sample of the format-**

**Name: Littlefern (Warrior)**

**Appearance: Mottled gray small she-cat with amber eyes. **

**History: Once a rogue, named Little. She wanted to find a place that is suitable for her. Finally, she decides that a clan will be nice, but she knew that the four clans, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan will not accept her, so when she heard that Speckletail is recruiting new members for a new clan, she immediately volunteered to join.**

**Personality: Kind and patient But timid and don't dare to voice out her opinions. **

**You can add kits or your OCs' mates too! **

**R&R!**

**-Stuffed Watermelon**


	3. Joining BloodClan (Important Decision)

**Thanks for all the suggested cats, I promise that they will appear in the allegiances! Do continue submitting cats! I need more! And I am very glad that although I did not mention that no cat should have a perfect personality, no one send a somewhat considered mary-sue cat! Here is another chapter :)**

**Last chapter, I mentioned that Bone's pelt colour wrongly, Bone is actually black and white, sorry!**

**Sorry for not having any questions last chapter, here is a pair of questions plus a bonus question!**

**- I am Goosefeather's sister's daughter's son's daughter. I live in ThunderClan and I have five daughters.**

**- I am Piketooth's mate's foster daughter's father. Who am I? I live in RiverClan.**

**_Bonus: (This is a poem, you can guess who am I describing.)_**

**_A broken leg,  
A broken heart,  
Others sarcastically says it is a form of art.  
I can only drag myself,  
After I have accidentally fell,  
Onto the Thunderpath.  
Tigerclaw was there,  
But he did not care.  
How could he,  
See me being run over by a monster,  
Under his very own eyes?  
I did a lot for my mentor,  
But what for?  
He already has a mate,  
And often goes out for his dates.  
I have a different code from the others,  
One so different from my mother's.  
I cannot break it,  
But my apprentice which is like my kit,  
Broke it for a tom,  
What's worse is that he is from another clan._**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**-Stuffed Watermelon**

* * *

"Moss!" Leaf snapped. "I told you a lot of times not to push Ice into the mud!"

Ice frowned and spat out the mud that she accidentally swallowed.

"Moss! I won't play with you anymore!" Ice huffed with disgust in her amber eyes.

With that, the silver and white she-kit stalked away, with her brother, Hope, following behind.

"Leaf, perhaps it is time to start recruiting cats, and what do you want to name your clan?" Speckletail reminded the queen. "Ice, Moss and Hope should change their names, all ending with -kit."

"I guess the clan will be named LeafClan, and sure, I will tell the kits that they will be known as Icekit, Mosskit and Hopekit later." Leaf replied, glancing around, looking if Moss is still disturbing her siblings.

"Great." Speckletail nodded. "Remember, heed the Warrior Code closely, and Frostfur and I will go on a journey, searching for a newer home. The meadow cannot last forever."

"Yes, I will remember to keep the elders fed." Leaf promised solemnly, before bidding the two cats farewell.

"We will come back soon!" Frostfur purred, and the two figures disappeared into the trees nearby.

"May StarClan be with them," Leaf murmured.

"Mama! Moss tripped me with her tail on purpose!" Hope's squeal could be heard, and Leaf sighed.

* * *

Leaf had spread rumors about a new clan is forming, and is in need of members, and within a moon, eight cats had joined LeafClan.

"I am Robin, and these are my siblings, Air and Bee. We are seven moons old," three cats informed Leaf. "You are the leader right? We have met an old cat named Speckletail when we were hunting in the meadow, and she invited us to join LeafClan. We have made up our mind, and she told us to find a Leaf."

Leaf purred, as she readily agreed. LeafClan was growing each day.

* * *

"Leaf!" Leaf spun around, and came face to face with a brown tabby and a blue-gray she-cat.

"Leaf! Don't you remember me? We are Hazel and Berry!" The two she-cat exclaimed in excitement.

"We have joined BloodClan, and when we learned that you are starting a clan, we immediately came to visit you." Hazel explained, swishing her long tail.

"And I am the best hunter in BloodClan!" Berry boasted.

"I know you will be," Leaf mewed, as she remembered how Bounce, their mother, always said that Berry will grow to become a good hunter, since her sharp, big ears and her long tail promised excellent hunting skills.

"And our leader now is Bone. He is actually our brother!" Hazel interrupted.

"What about Furze, Mouse and Cloud?" Leaf asked.

"I heard Furze became a kittypet while Cloud went to be part of the tribe. Mouse is now a loner at the barn," Berry replied, eyes filled with disgust as she spat out 'kittypet'. "I cannot believe that Furze wanted to become a kittypet!"

"Bone wanted us to ask if you will like LeafClan and BloodClan joined together, until LeafClan is big enough to survive on their own." Hazel explained.

"Alright, LeafClan will join BloodClan," Leaf gazed at her sisters.

"Let's bring your clan members to visit Bone!" Hazel flicked her tail, and led the group of cats into a dark alley.

* * *

"Is this your home?" Air looked around.

"Any problem?" Hazel turned around.

"This place is dark, smelly, and the worst place ever for a cat to live! I guess the cat living here just be too weak to defend itself," Air laughed.

"Young cat, watch your mouth," Hazel unsheathed her claws.

"You are so funny! Why are you suddenly so fierce?" Air chuckled.

A black and white tom jumped down. "Perhaps you want to see this, this is to show ignorant cats like you." The black and white tom pointed to the collar full with dog teeth.

Air took a step backward, terrified.

"Bone! Please don't scare her," Leaf nudged the black and white tom.

"We BloodClan cats demands great respect, especially respect for those of a higher rank." Bone spat.

"We came to join your clan," Bee stepped forward. "We are now your clan members, you do not treat us like that."

"I can treat you all badly if I like it!" Bone chuckled. "You will be a great Protector."

"What's a Protector?" Bee inquired, still wary of the tom.

"Let me explain. In BloodClan, we have different ranks. Leader, Deputy, Healer, Queens, Kits, Runners, Protectors, Providers, Fighters, Apprentices, Elders and Walkers. The leader and deputy take charge of the clan, while queens are kit machines, and kits will be the future of BloodClan. Runners bring messages around, or pass down the commands, while there will be at least three Protectors in camp to protect the leader and the deputy. Providers are those that hunt, and Fighters fight in a battle. Fighters also punish those that did not obey the rules. Apprentices will go through training, and if their mentor is a Protector, then they will grow to become a Protector; if their mentor is a Runner, they will become a Runner too. Elders are those that are too old to carry on their duties, and they will be sent to battle as our last resort. Walkers are those that patrols around, recruiting more members. They also help in watching for danger," Bone mewed.

"Here, every cat have a collar, and each teeth is awarded when they had done something good for the clan. However, queens and kits will not wear them."

"Why can't queens wear them?" Air frowned. "That is not fair!"

"Queens are useless, and they are mostly she-cats who don't do well for hunting or fighting." Bone replied, twitching his whiskers.

"Alright, let's meet the BloodClan members, and in BloodClan, we strive to be the best, and have no mercy on those who disobey orders." Bone warned.

"Have I made the right decision?" Leaf pondered, avoiding the puddles of blood.

* * *

"Why is a deaf cat doing here?" A gray cat yowled. "Attack! They must be spies!"

With that, many cats charged towards Snow and the others.

"Stop!" Bone boomed. "Ash! You told them to attack without permission again!"

"Sorry Bone, but I am too worried about BloodClan's safety."

"Excuse! Excuse again! I told you not to be rash a lot of times, I wonder why I chose you as my deputy! I have let you off too many times, and this time, you will be punished." Bone glared at the gray tabby. "Fighters!"

Some muscular cats gathered around, and two pushed Ash hard onto the ground.

"Please... I won't do that again..." Ash pleaded, shivering.

"I'm quite sure you will!" One brown tabby whispered in Ash's ears.

The brown tabby slid his claws out, and with one swift movement, blood gushed out of Ash's throat.

The sight before Leaf and the others sent shudders down their spine, robbing them of all oxygen and installing fear into them. Snow even yelped.

"Scared? Then you better get use to it, spilling blood is part of BloodClan's everyday life. We are named BloodClan for a reason, you know." Bone snickered, trampling on Ash.

Ash whimpered.

_"This is bad..." _Snow thought, and quickly followed Leaf under the watchful glances of other cats.

* * *

**_LeafClan (Still recruiting members)_**

**Leader: Leaf (Mottled brown she-cat with amber eyes and a torn ear)**

**Deputy: Undecided**

**Medicine Cat: Undecided [Most likely Mint]**

**Warriors (Not trained yet):**

**-Mint (Light blue-gray she-cat with white and gray spots)**

**-Bee (Golden she-cat with blue eyes, black stripes and white ear-tips)**

**-Robin (Black she-cat with blue eyes and a white tail-tip)**

**-Air (White she-cat with blue eyes and a bent ear)**

**-Owl (Sleek silver she-cat with white stripes)**

**-Flame (Flame-coloured tom with light blue eyes and white chest and paws)**

**-Chess (Mottled brown and ginger tabby tom with white paws and green eyes)**

**-Hawk (Light brown tom with green eyes and white underbelly and paws)**

**-Snow (Pure white deaf tom with blue eyes)**

**Kits:**

**-Reed (Mottled brown tom with green eyes)**

**-Moss (Tortoiseshell she-kit with amber eyes)**

**-Hope (Black tom with white paws and chest)**

**-Ice (Silver and white she-kit with amber eyes)**

**Elders:**

**-Speckletail (Pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a small nip at her left ear)**

**-Frostfur (Pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes and sleek, soft fur)**

**-Loudbelly (Dark brown tom with light blue eyes and a torn ear)**

**-Shadepelt (Very dark gray she-cat with emerald green eyes)**

* * *

**_BloodClan (Also recruiting cats) [Not all are listed__]_**

**Leader: Bone (Black and white tom with green eyes)**

**Deputy: Ash (Gray tabby tom with amber eyes, dead)**

**Healer: Marigold (Golden brown she-cat with a torn tail)**

**Protectors:**

**-Claw (Silver and white tom with unusually long claws)**

**-Sand (Light brown she-cat with a long tail) Apprentice: Patch**

**-Brown (Dark brown tom with icy blue eyes)**

**-Foam (Pure white tom with amber eyes)**

**-Kill (Reddish tom with sharp-pointed ears)**

**Fighters:**

**-Jump (Silver and white tom with green eyes)**

**-Yarrow (Yellowish tom with amber eyes)**

**-Black (Black she-cat with long legs)**

**-Cricket (Mottled gray tom with sharp fangs) Apprentice: Quiet**

**-Sly (Flame-coloured tom with bent ears)**

**-Fly (Blue-gray tom with white paws)**

**-Blizzard (Fierce white she-cat with sharp claws)**

**-Hazel (Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes)**

**Providers:**

**-Berry (Blue-gray she-cat with icy blue eyes)**

**-Hunt (Mottled brown tom with amber eyes) Apprentice: Fang**

**-Shrew (Ginger tom with white patches)**

**-Thrush (Quick-witted brown tabby tom)**

**Runners:**

**-Spot (Spotted she-cat with icy blue eyes)**

**-Fast (Swift tabby tom with a bent tail)**

**Walkers:**

**-Linger (White she-cat with long legs)**

**-Rabbit (Brown tabby tom with amber eyes)**

**-Nose (Blue-gray tom with black patches) Apprentice: Ginger**

**Queens:**

**-Fur (Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes)**

**-Mouse (Light brown tabby she-cat with white paws)**

**-Twist (Black she-cat with a twisted paw) Apprentice: Grass**

**Apprentices:**

**-Fang (Silver and white tom with green eyes, becoming Provider)**

**-Ginger (Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes, becoming Walker)**

**-Patch (Black tom with white patches and underbelly, becoming Protector)**

**-Quiet (Quiet ginger she-cat, becoming Fighter)**

**-Grass (Spotted she-cat, becoming Queen)**

**Kits:**

**-Cloud (White she-kit, daughter of Fur)**

**-Sun (Ginger tom with white patches, son of Mouse)**

**-Lame (Brown tabby she-cat with a lame paw, daughter of Mouse)**

**-Moon (Blue-gray tom with amber eyes, son of Mouse)**

**Elders:**

**-None-**

* * *

**_I really hope that we can reach 13 reviews! Remember, OCs are still accepted!_**

**_One question: What tribal name do you like most?_**

**_I really liked:_**

**_-Cloud Of Burning Sun_**

**_-Flower With Seeds In Belly_**

**_-Pebble That Flows Down The Stream_**

**_Another question: What ancient name do you like? (Example: Clear Sky)_**

**_I really liked:_**

**_-Lightning's Roar_**

**_-Twisted Birch_**

**_-Flying Bird_**

**_R&R!_**

**_-Stuffed Watermelon_**


	4. Tribe Of Rushing Water (A Journey)

**Yeah! It is me again, and another chapter! Thanks for more cats! Do continue submitting cats! A big thanks to those who spent time to read this too!**

**Flight Of The Snowy Owl: Oh ya... I forgot Squirrelflight wasn't a warrior until the cats arrived at the lake... My mistake! Sorry! (Mistake at Chapter 1)**

**Storm-eyes-osprey: Lichen is really a nice name! Thank you!**

**Frozen stream of Oak clan: Thanks for liking this!**

**Guest: Fog That Covers Mossy Stones is a nice tribe name! Hawk's Screech is also nice!**

**Fastblaze789: I was glad that you submitted Bee, Robin and Air :) (I hope Air didn't seem so stupid and ignorant last chapter.)**

**Kikidusk: The poem was easy right?**

**Guest: Pearwing sounds nice, reminds me of Pearnose (An ancient ThunderClan medicine cat.)**

**Peyton0130: Speckletail is determined in this story :D**

**hollyleaf is cool: Deer again? Sure! Deerspots is a nice warrior name :)**

**Great: Poolwing... Nice!**

**Nameless: I sure will.**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Do you know, Stuffed Watermelon, me, wanted to start a fanfiction about ancient ThunderClan, when it was under Morningstar's rule. So here's the plot in point form(Please don't use it) :**

**-ThunderClan found two siblings, Sky and Lion.**

**-Lion gradually became the leader, Lionstar.**

**-Sky could not stand the disdainful glances (Because she was not clan born) and she recruited another group of cats, and SkyClan was born. [I know, mix of timeline.]**

**I actually did a lot of research on the ancient warriors! There's Leafstorm (The deputy), Greeneyes, Pearnose (The medicine cat), Prickleface (The medicine cat apprentice)... You can wikipedia them if you like!**

**R&R**

**-Stuffed Watermelon**

* * *

"Cats of BloodClan! Do gather around the Bleeding Rock for a clan meeting!" Bone yowled as cats began congregating around the big rock, which is also their fighting place.

"LeafClan will be allies with BloodClan," Bone announced, glancing if any cat dare to complain.

A black she-cat with a twisted paw shot her tail straight up in the air.

"Twist," Bone growled. "You are not supposed to speak, since you are a queen, but, this time, I will allow you to voice out your opinions, in case some cat say we don't treat she-cats fairly." Bone looked at Air through narrowed eyes.

"Did you even care to treat us fairly?" Twist mumbled to herself, before standing up.

"How can we let another clan in? We are BloodClan, we are supposed to be fierce, getting an alley means that we are weak. Furthermore, we can win battles even without an alley!" Twist protested.

Bone leapt down, and pinned the queen onto the floor. Twist struggled and wailed, "What had I done wrong?"

"Nothing. I am allowing you to live, simply because you are a kit machine. Be glad, you filth." Bone whispered into Twist's ear. "No one objects to what I decide, haven't you learn that?"

Twist hissed and scrambled onto her paws as soon as Bone loosen his grip. Another she-cat placed her tail on Twist's shoulder, and licked her ears.

_'Is this how they treat she-cats?'_ Hawk thought, anger burning in him. He badly want to help the she-cats but if he really speak out now, he is going to ruin himself, and the future of LeafClan.

"That is it. Now, we will talk about other things." Bone mewed, jumping onto the Bleeding Rock again. "Fang and Ginger, do step forward."

A silver and white tom stepped forward with a light ginger tom by his side. Their eyes were filled with hunger for power.

"Fang, you have proved yourself worthy to become a Provider. Ginger, you are ready to become a Walker, according to Nose. I, Bone, leader of BloodClan, call each and every cat to look at these two apprentices with honor and pride, for they are willing to serve BloodClan with every step they take in their lives. Fang, you will now get your collar." Bone declared, before putting a new collar in front of Fang. "This is your first tooth, for completing your apprenticeship. You will get your second tooth when you kill a dog next sunrise."

Fang licked Bone's shoulder, and grabbed his collar.

"Ginger, you will now get your first tooth," Bone placed another collar in Ginger's paws. "Work hard in being a Walker."

"Fang and Ginger! Do you all promise to upkeep the laws of BloodClan, and continue our tradition without fail? Do you promise to kill all traitors without mercy?" Bone inquired.

"Yes!" The two apprentices replied in unison.

"I'm glad you two do. Fang and Ginger, next sunrise, your mentors and I will accompany you two to kill the dogs," Bone added, smiling brightly.

* * *

"Intruder! There's an intruder!" Twist yowled again.

"Stop interrupting the ceremony Twist! You are digging your own grave if you continue to behave like this!" Bone spat.

"There's really an intruder!" Twist huffed.

"I had always believed that Twist has a good sense of smell," A cold voice whispered into the clearing.

All the cats turned and looked at the entrance, some with curiosity, others with anger.

"It is me, Lichen, the cat that you banished, the cat you called a traitor." A grayish-brown she-cat with amber eyes appeared at the entrance, and some of the BloodClan cats literally jumped out of their fur when they recognize who she is.

"Lichen, how dare you come back!" Bone bared his yellowish teeth.

"I am here to join LeafClan, not BloodClan." Lichen lifted her head high up as she padded towards Leaf.

"Leaf have agreed last sunrise." Lichen mewed.

"Leaf, be glad that you are my sister." Bone whispered. "The meeting is an end!"

With displeased mews, the crowd dispersed.

* * *

"Snowkit..." Snow's ears twitched.

_Did I hear that? Did I really hear that?_

"Snowkit... I will always love you, I'm terribly sorry for your encounter with the hawk..."

_Is that Bounce? Bounce, is that you?_

"Snowkit! Watch out!"

_Watch out for what?_

"Snowkit! Why can't you hear me?"

_That's a kit's voice! Who's that kit? What's happening?_

The mist in front of Snow slowly fade away, and a light gray tom with intense, brilliant blue eyes appeared.

"Go and find him, your brother. Go and find the Tribe Of Rushing Water. Go and help them. They will help LeafClan in return. They will help _you_." The gray tom mewed, licking Snow's ears. "Remember, we'll unite. From now on, we'll live as one."

"Go and tell Leaf. She will know what to do. Go and tell Mint too."

Snow nodded, confused before he saw light again.

* * *

"Had a good sleep last night?" Bone asked when he spot Snow heading for Leaf's den.

"I can't hear." Snow explained once he saw Bone's mouth moved.

"Leaf? Mint? I got something to tell you," Snow blurted out his dream, and Leaf and Mint all seemed astonished.

"I got the same dream too!" Mint gasped at Leaf.

"Let's have some cats to travel to the mountains!" Leaf bounced up and down, excited for the quest.

"Alright!" Mint mewed.

* * *

"LeafClan! Hawk, Snow, Lichen and Owl will go to the mountains." Leaf announced.

"Why?" Many cats questioned.

"It will remain a secret until they returns. Our medicine cat is Mint, and Bee, Air and Robin can be apprentices now." Leaf took a step forward.

"Air, Robin and Bee has reached their sixth moon, and may you three step forward." Leaf purred at the three cats that happily leapt forward.

"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Beepaw. Chess, you are ready for your first apprentice. You are fortunate, Chess, to have had more than one mentor. I expect you to pass on everything I taught you to this young apprentice and share with her the skills you learned from me and Snow." Leaf gestured the Chess and Beepaw hurriedly touched noses with Chess.

"Air, form now on, you will be known as Airpaw. I will personally mentor you. I hope I will pass useful things down to you, and may you grow to become a noble warrior, serving LeafClan loyally." Leaf bumped noses with the she-cat.

"Robin, since you liked herbs and wishes to become the medicine cat apprentice, Mint will mentor you." Leaf announced.

"Robin, you will be Robinpaw from now on,until you earn your full medicine cat name. I hope I will be able to teach you as much as I can." Mint licked Robinpaw's nose.

"Let's also wish Snow, Hawk, Owl and Lichen a safe journey."

_May StarClan be with you_.

A voice whispered in Snow's head.

Who are you?

_The cat you met last night. We are one now._

What's your name?

_Clear Sky._

* * *

**Revealing a little:**

**Clear Sky has a motive actually :). He wanted to revisit the Tribe Of Rushing Water.**

**The one cat who notified Leaf is actually Gray Wing.**

**The cat that informed Mint is Shaded Moss.**

**Note: Speckletail and Frostfur had taught Leaf the warrior code, laws, and hunting moves. Fighting moves were also taught. Snow was taught basic hunting and fighting moves, since he cannot hear.**

**Thanks to all the readers :)**

**I am really sorry for the short chapter! I promise next chapter will be longer! **

**QOTD:**

**- Can you guess what troubles The Tribe Of Rushing Water face?**

**- Any idea how The Tribe Of Rushing Water will help LeafClan in turn?**

**R&R!**

**-Stuffed Watermelon.**

**Reviews are nice!**


End file.
